Konoha Gakuen no Akuma
by HanRiver
Summary: Chap 3 Up!/Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah terdisiplin dimana para dewan murid lah yang berkuasa. Namun bagaimana jika di sekolah itu terdapat berbagai kisah menakjubkan? Seperti-/"Kembali kau Pervert!"/-percintaan sang ketua dewan murid dan ketua berandalan, misalnya?/Warning Inside/DLDR/RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

BUGH!

"Argh!"

Suara bantingan tersebut menggema dengan nyaring di sebuah gang sepi Kota Konoha. Kedua preman malang yang terbanting tersebut menatap ngeri pada seorang pemuda berambut klimis yang berdiri dengan kukuh di depan mereka. Sakit dan takut mereka rasakan saat ini, terlebih saat melihat sebuah senyum palsu yang tercetak di wajah pemuda tadi.

"K-kau iblis!" Dengan penuh ketakutan, salah satu preman tadi berseru dengan nada bergetar. Pemuda yang berada di depannya mencengkram kerah preman yang berseru tadi-masih dengan senyum palsu yang diciptakannya.

"Benarkah?" Pemuda dengan senyum palsu tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul preman tadi, namun-

"Cukup, Sai." –sebuah suara _baritone _menghentikan gerakannya. Sai membalikkan badannya dan melihat tiga orang pemuda beserta seorang wanita yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Melihat mereka, Sai kembali memasang senyumannya.

"Biarkan aku mengakhirinya dengan satu pukulan lagi, Gaara," ucap Sai pada pemuda bertatto 'ai' yang menghentikan gerakannya tadi. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan Sai lagi. Diam berarti iya. Sai kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul sang preman.

"Cukup. Kita pulang." Jarak kepalan tangan Sai dengan preman tersebut ialah satu sentimeter saat Sai menghentikan gerakannya kala mendengar ucapan dingin tersebut.

"Oi, oi, biarkan dia mengakhirinya Teme!"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Ucapan dingin tersebut terdengar lagi. Sai mendengus sesaat kemudian berdiri. Ia membalikkan badannya seraya tersenyum.

"_Yare, yare_. Kalau Sasuke yang bilang begitu, maka kita pulang," ucapnya.

"K-kalian iblis! Iblis!" Kelima remaja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, pria berkumis kucing lah yang paling cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati kedua preman tersebut dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kupikir kalian harus di-"

BUGH!

Gaara, Naruto, Sai, dan seorang wanita di dekatnya tercenggang kaget saat melihat kedua preman tadi terlempar 2 meter ke belakang dengan kepala yang terbentuk di tembok gang. Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pria berambut raven yang memancarkan tatapan dinginnya saat melihat kedua preman tersebut pingsan di depannya.

"Teme, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Pemuda berkumis kucing tadi menatap preman naas yang pingsan di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen no Akuma**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**SasuSaku's alternate universe fiction.**

**.**

**Presented by HanRiver**

**.**

**Bad Diction, Out of Chara, Typo(s) and etc. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dalam fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :3**

**.**

**Enjoy guys~**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Akuma**

"Apa?!" Suara menggelegar itu menggema di dalam ruangan dengan tulisan 'Dewan Murid' di depannya. Neji terpaksa menutup telinganya agar tak perlu ke dokter THT ketika mendengar suara itu, terlebih jaraknya dengan asal suara yang tak cukup satu setengah meter. "Ulang sekali lagi!" perintah wanita –asal suara tadi- dengan nada menyeramkan. Neji meneguk ludahnya, dan kemudian membaca lembaran kertas di genggamannya.

"Kami selaku anggota dewan murid Ame Gakuen meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tindakan salah satu siswa yang memukul dua siswa kami sampai sekarat. Atas perhatian dan kerja sama nya kami u-" Neji menghentikan ucapannya saat dirasakannya aura menyeramkan menguar dari ketuanya tersebut. "Err- haruskah kuteruskan?" Neji sudah sangat tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri saat melihat ekspresi ketuanya yang sudah berubah sangat amat menyeramkan. "A-ano, aku ada urusan di ruang guru. Bye!" Sedetik kemudian, Hyuuga Neji telah menghilang dari hadapan ketuanya.

"Cih. Ino!" Wanita yang dipanggil Ino tadi segera mengambil tempat di hadapan ketuanya. "Kumpulkan murid di aula!"

"Siap, ketua~!"

"Aku pasti akan membasmi para murid pengacau di sekolah ini…" gumam wanita yang dipanggil 'ketua' tadi dengan mata _emerald _yang menajam.

.

.

.

Sorak ramai para siswa terdengar riuh di aula pusat Konoha Gakuen. Ada siswa yang mengipas-ngipas dirinya menggunakan telapak tangannya, ada yang menjahili temannya, ada yang ber-_gossip_ ria, dan ada juga yang mengambil posisi bersandar di dinding aula untuk tidur. Namun semua aktivitas tersebut terhenti saat sang ketua dewan murid menaiki panggung aula dengan wajah marah.

"Perhatian!" Suaranya yang menggelegar membuat sorak ramai tadi seketika hening bak kuburan. "Aku baru saja mendapat surat dari ketua dewan murid Ame Gakuen, mereka mengajukan protes atas tindakan salah satu siswa di sekolah ini yang memukul murid mereka!" Suara ketua dewan murid tersebut terdengar tegas, membuatnya siapa saja takut untuk menyela ucapannya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya. Siapa di antara kalian yang memukul siswa Ame Gakuen?!" Hening. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab maupun mengangkat tangannya. "Siapa?!" Ketua dewan murid tersebut meninggikan nada suaranya, namun nihil, lagi-lagi tak ada yang menjawab. "Jika aku menemukan siswa yang memukul itu, maka aku tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja!" Setelah menggertak, sang ketua turun dari panggung, diikuti dengan para murid yang perlahan membubarkan diri dari aula.

.

.

.

"…aku tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja!"

Pemuda berambut raven yang tadinya sedang asyik tertidur seketika terganggu saat mendengar suara menggelegar dari bawah.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya ketua itu mengamuk." Sai terkikik geli saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari aula tersebut. Mata _onyx_-nya kemudian menatap pemuda raven yang terbangun dari tidurnya tadi dengan senyuman palsu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" tanya pemuda raven tersebut. Ia merasa terganggu dari suara tadi yang menyebabkan ia harus terbangun dari tidur damainya.

"Ketua dewan murid. Ia mencari kita, hahaha!" Pemuda berkumis kucing –Naruto- tertawa lebar, sedangkan pemuda raven tadi hanya terdiam seraya memandang temannya itu.

"Siapa?" Naruto yang tertawa sontak menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pemuda raven tadi dengan tatapan aneh. "Teme … jangan bilang kau tak tahu siapa ketua dewan murid di sekolah ini?!" Pemuda raven tersebut terdiam kemudian menggeleng, membuat Naruto histeris seketika.

"Apa?! Kau bercanda?! Kau tak tahu Haruno Sakura?!"

"Haruno … Sakura?"

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino mengangguk mantap kala sang ketua mengucapkan nama tersebut.

"Yup. Dia adalah seorang pemimpin salah satu kelompok berandal yang ada di sekolah ini. Tak salah lagi, hasil penelitian Hinata mengatakan bahwa kelompok mereka lah yang memukul siswa Ame itu." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah nama asing yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya. "Aku sangat terkejut kau tak mengenalnya, Sakura. Padahal dia sangat terkenal lho." Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_. Bisa-bisanya sang ketua dewan murid tak menghafal nama-nama murid di sekolah ini sedangkan ia saja menghafal seluruh nama-nama murid serta watak mereka.

"Cih. Tapi siapapun dia, aku tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja! Dia akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Dia telah menghancurkan citra sekolah kita!" Sakura terus mengomel, membuat Ino memandangnya bosan seraya menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku harus menemukan orang itu!"

"Awas!"

Ino dan Sakura sontak menengadahkan kepalanya saat melihat seseorang jatuh –lebih tepatnya melompat- dari atas. _Emerald _dan _aquamarine_ tersebut membulatkan matanya, Ino yang segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera menghindar, meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo dan terdiam kikuk di tempatnya.

"Saku-"

BRUUUK!

"-ra." Para murid yang berada di lapangan sekolah segera menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara tubrukan tersebut. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, sakit dan berat ia rasakan saat ini. Saat ia membukanya, pemandangan indah langsung mendominasi tatapannya. _Onyx_. Ia seakan terhisap oleh mata itu, terhisap ke dalam. Lebih dalam lagi. Sampai-

"WUAAAA!" Sakura sontak berteriak saat akhirnya ia sadar akan posisinya saat ini. Dia berada di bawah seorang lelaki. Di tengah lapangan. Menjadi pusat perhatian. Mengingat hal itu, ia segera mendorong pemuda laknat yang menindihnya tadi. "Dasar bodoh! _Pervert_!" umpatnya seraya menunjuk pria tadi. Sedangkan pemuda yang tadinya menindihnya tersebut hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau yang bodoh. Kau berdiri di tempatku mendarat."

"Mana aku tahu jika ada orang yang melompat dari atas! Dan … hei, darimana kau melompat?!"

"Atap." Pemuda tadi berucap dengan santai seraya menunjuk ke atas, hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura semakin cengo. Atap sekolah itu sangat tinggi, dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada manusia yang melompat dari sana dan mendarat dengan utuh.

"K-kau mau mati yah?!" Pemuda menyebalkan tadi tampaknya tak memerhatikan Sakura, ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor. Kemudian, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, membuat Sakura diselimuti kemarahan.

"Ah, maafkan dia, Sakura_-sama_. Sasuke memang orang yang seperti itu." Sai langsung muncul di hadapan Sakura seraya menebarkan senyum palsunya.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura, begitupun Sakura yang menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Heehh … jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke."

"Jadi kau yang mengganggu tidurku tadi." Mereka saling bertatapan tajam, membuat suasana mencekam di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ternyata kau yang memukul siswa Ame Gakuen kemarin sore!" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Namun kemudian ia menmpilkan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, ternyata mereka seorang siswa. Aku pikir mereka adalah preman." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Namun Sakura lagi-lagi mencegahnya.

"Hei! Tunggu kau! Ame Gakuen meminta pertanggung jawaban! Kita harus ke sana untuk meminta maaf!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan bacotan Sakura dan terus berjalan. "Cih, terpaksa aku harus memakai kekerasan." Sakura berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke dengan kepalan tinjunya. "SHANNARO!"

BUK!

Ino beserta para penonton lainnya tercenggang kaget saat Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan Sakura dengan satu tangan. "B-baru kali ini ada orang yang dapat menangkis serangan Sakura," gumam Ino di sela keterkejutannya.

"Kau-" Ucapan Sakura terputus saat melihat pandangan Sasuke yang berubah dingin.

"Aku akan menghancurkan orang yang menghalangi jalanku." Sakura meringis saat Sasuke mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Ia baru sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya berubah, ia menjadi dingin dan suaranya menjadi berat. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa ngeri pada orang di depannya ini.

"Sasuke, sadarlah. Dia perempuan." Sasuke tersentak dan kemudian melepaskan genggamannya saat mendengar teguran Gaara. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tertegun memandang punggung pria itu yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sasuke itu iblis! Kau tahu rumor yang beredar di kota ini? Bahwa ada seorang iblis yang sangat suka berkelahi?" Ino terus mengoceh di samping Sakura seraya mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya. "Iblis itu Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja!" Sakura mendelik kesal, ia kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat membantah perintahnya. Orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang pastinya akan sangat menyusahkan.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menyerah?" Ino dapat melihat kobaran api sebagai _background_ percakapan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang tak mudah menyerah, terutama pada orang semacam Sasuke. "Aku akan memaksanya! Dia harus meminta maaf pada Ame Gakuen!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus bisa memaksa Sasuke. Apapun akan ia lakukan!

"Huh. Ya sudahlah, terserah kau. Tapi aku sudah memperingatimu. Kau keras kepala, tapi Sasuke akan lebih keras kepala. Dasar idiot." Ino menghela nafasnya seraya melihat kukunya yang lentik. "Lalu, apa rencanamu?" Sakura berpikir sejenak, terlihat dari wajah seriusnya dan tangan yang mengelus-elus dagunya. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya sekali.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Ino menampilkan penuh tanya, namun Sakura tak menjawabnya dan segera meninggalkan Ino yang cengo.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu olahraga dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya dengan tulisan 'Bertanggung jawablah!'. Pemuda bermata kelam tersebut hanya menatap datar secarik kertas yang telah ia ketahui asalnya itu, kemudian meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ketika ia memasuki kelasnya, seluruh macam pandangan dipancarkan terhadapnya. Mulai dari pandangan ngeri, kagum, takut, dan sebagainya yang membuat ia melangkah dengan cepat ke bangkunya. Saat ia duduk, tatapannya terhenti pada mejanya, di sana terpatri dengan indah kalimat 'Bertanggung jawablah' dengan spidol permanent. Kemudian Sasuke menatap papan tulis di depannya, tertulis kalimat yang sama di sana.

"Wanita itu…" Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil kapur tulis dan menulis tepat di bawah tulisan tersebut, tentu saja aksinya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

'Tidak.' Itulah yang ia tulis. Setelah menulis, ia kemudian keluar dari ruang kelasnya yang mengundang beribu tanda tanya pada penghuni kelas.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!" Ino tahu bahwa suara ketuanya itu sangat menggelegar. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa suara ketuanya itu bisa benar-benar merusak gendang telinga dan memacetkan beberapa system saraf pada tubuhnya.

"Ck. Akan kuulangi. Seluruh murid sekolah ini sedang menggosipkan kau dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berkata bahwa kau mengandung anak Sasuke dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya, tapi Sasuke menolak. Apakah sekarang sudah jelas? Atau mau kuulangi lagi?" Sakura sontak menggeleng cepat. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau perbuat, Sakura? Apakah kau sadar posisimu sebagai ketua sekarang?" Ino mendengus pelan.

"B-bukan seperti itu! Bukan pertanggung jawaban seperti itu yang kumaksud!" Sakura menggeram kesal. Persetan dengan orang yang mengedarkan gossip laknat seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Tanpa aba-aba, ia kemudian meninggalkan Ino (lagi). Saat di koridor, terdengar bisik-bisik para wanita yang membuat telinganya memanas.

"Ssst … itu Haruno Sakura."

"Ahh … istri Sasuke?" Sebuah perempatan muncul pada jidat lebar Sakura. Ia menoleh kan kepalanya pada kedua wanita yang berbisik tersebut dengan raut wajah menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?!" Entahlah apakah itu ilusi atau tidak, namun kedua wanita tadi dapat melihat dua buah taring keluar dari mulut Sakura. Membuat kedua wanita malang tadi lari dengan wajah ketakutan. Sakura menghela nafasnya, gossip ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya."Ah, benar juga. Tidak seharusnya aku mengurus gossip ini, aku harus ke Ame Gakuen." Ekspresi Sakura sekarang berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. _Emerald_-nya menangkap Lee yang sedang berjalan di tengah koridor, membuat sebuah ide kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Lee, bisa kau membantuku?"

"Aahh … Sakura-_san_, ada apa?" Sakura menampilkan senyumnya, sebuah rencana muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Hei, lihat mereka." Naruto dan Gaara langsung mendekat pada pagar atap dan menatap lurus ke bawah, ia melihat Sakura dan Lee menaiki mobil dan melintas pergi.

"Mau ke mana mereka?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara dan Sai hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan gossip tentangmu yang beredar itu, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya seraya menoleh ke samping, di mana ketua mereka berada tadi. Tapi catat, tadi. "Hah? Mana Sasuke?" Sai dan Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun mereka tak mendapat sosok Sasuke.

"Heeh? Mana Teme?"

.

.

.

"M-maafkan saya. Saya lah yang memukul kedua siswa sekolah ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" Lee menunduk tanda meminta maaf pada ketua dewan murid Ame Gakuen dengan ekspresi bersalah. Sakura juga ikut menunduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang siswa kami telah meminta maaf, saya rasa permasalahan ini telah selesai. Sekarang kami akan pulang, Suigetsu-_san_." Sakura dan Lee membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, tunggu. Aku belum menyuruh kalian pulang." Suigetsu tersenyum licik, Sakura mengernyit dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku bilang aku meminta 'pertanggung jawaban' kan? Aku tak perlu ucapan maaf." Sakura semakin bingung.

"Ah, sekolah kami akan membayar dana yang diperlukan siswa kalian di rumah sakit. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Bukan pertanggung jawaban seperti itu." Suigetsu melangkah mendekati Sakura, ia memegang dagu wanita itu dengan tatapan licik. "Aku ingin dirimu."

Plaaak!

Sakura menatap tajam Suigetsu setelah ia menepis tangan pemuda itu. "Kami ingin pulang," desis Sakura tajam.

"Haruno Sakura. Ketua dewan murid Konoha Gakuen, seorang wanita keras kepala dengan tekad bulat dan pantang menyerah. Khukhu, menarik." Suigetsu menjilat bibir atasnya, membuat Sakura memandang jijik padanya. Pemuda bermanik ungu tersebut menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian datanglah segerombolan siswa dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Suigetsu tertawa sinis, Sakura mendelik, Lee histeris.

"Huaa! Sakura-_san_!" Lee berteriak ketakutan.

"Khukhukhu … aku kecewa padamu, Sakura. Aku tak tahu bahwa ternyata kau akan berbohong padaku. Aku pikir Uchiha Sasuke lah yang datang, membuatku kesal saja. Padahal aku telah mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya." Suigetsu mundur perlahan. "Baiklah, biarpun tak ada Uchiha Sasuke, setidaknya aku akan menikmatimu, _Leader_." Gerombolan tadi maju menyerbu Sakura dan Lee, membuat Lee semakin ketakutan.

"Kau membuatku kesal, padahal aku ke sini dengan maksud baik." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "SHANNARO!"

Buugh! Bugh! Bruk!

Suigetsu menganga tak percaya saat para muridnya tumbang di lantai. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. "Ternyata kau juga lumayan kuat." Suigetsu mendekati Sakura. "Membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."

"Cih, jangan harap." Sakura melayangkan tinjunya pada Suigetsu, namun Suigetsu dengan cepat menangkisnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali Nona, aku adalah ketua klub karate di sekolah ini. Seorang wanita sepertimu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Sakura mendecih, lengannya terasa memar akibat cengkraman kuat Suigetsu. Suigetsu terus mendekat, menghimpit Sakura di tembok. Ia memajukan bibirnya pada Sakura, wanita itu ingin menghindar, namun cengkraman tangan Suigetsu sangat kuat.

Bugh!

"Jangan menyentuh ketua kami!" Lee menatap tajam Suigetsu. Suigetsu terkikik pelan saat mendapat tinjuan Lee yang hanya terasa seperti nyamuk di pipinya.

Bugh!

Suigetsu balas meninju Lee dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi masih tetap mencengkram lengan Sakura. "Jadi, ini pengganti Sasuke, heh?" cibir Suigetsu. "Seharusnya kau menemukan yang lebih kuat lagi, _Leader_. Mengirim makhluk seperti ini untuk mengganti Sasuke bukanlah keputusan yang tepat."

"Siapa yang kau bilang pengganti?"

Suigetsu serta Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan sontak terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke bersandar pada pintu. "Ia hanya wakilku sementara karena aku akan datang terlambat. Bukan begitu, Ketua?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap Sakura. Melihat itu, Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha!" Sakura menatap hal tersebut dengan pandangan aneh. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Uchiha Sas-"

DUAAAK!

Sasuke menendang Suigetsu dengan cepat sampai pria itu terlempar beberapa meter, membuat Sakura dan Lee melongo tak percaya melihat Suigetsu yang dikalahkan oleh satu tendangan super dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bahkan kau sangat lemah." Suigetsu mencoba berdiri, namun ia terjatuh kembali karena kepalanya yang pusing.

"K-kau … benar-benar orang yang dirumorkan itu…" Setelah berlirih, Suigetsu pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Hn. Kau benar, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua perkumpulan iblis kota ini. Dan aku akan menghancurkan orang yang menghalangi jalanku." Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Sebaiknya kau ingat itu."

~~~0~~~

"Kenapa kau terlihat lemah di hadapannya?" Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Dia itu laki-laki! Aku perempuan!" tutur Sakura. "Dan … hei! Kau belum kuhukum!" Sasuke memandang ketuanya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bukankah aku sudah menolongmu?"

"Itu terjadi karena kau terlambat! Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan hukumanmu!" Sasuke memandang tak percaya gadis di sampingnya.

"Cih. Baiklah. Apa yang kau minta dariku?" Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura terkikik geli.

"Kau harus-"

Cup

Eh?

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat menerima kecupan singkat dari Sasuke. Sasuke. Menciumnya. Dengan wajah datar. "A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! PERVERT!" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan _innocent_.

"Kau akan meminta ini 'kan? Ah. Aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa, Ketua." Sakura menggeram kesal dengan wajah memerah. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dicuri dengan waktu singkat! Oleh pemuda menyebalkan yang menyusahkan! Ia sangat kesaaaal!

"A-ano, Sakura-_san_, ternyata gossip itu benar. Selamat atas kehamilannya." Lee yang daritadi berada di belakang mereka dan menyaksikan 'adegan' mereka hanya melongo tak percaya.

"B-bukan begitu! Iya 'kan Sas-" Hilang. Uchiha Sasuke yang tadinya ada di sana telah menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Membuat Sakura semakin murka, dengan emosi yang telah meluap-luap dan menunggu waktu untuk meledak, ia berteriak dengan suara menggelegarnya lagi.

"KEMBALI KAU PERVERT SIALAAAAAANN!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akuma : iblis**

**Yo minna~**

**Haha, ini hanya fic ringan tentang dunia sekolah :3 **

**Ini masih lanjut lho, perchap-nya nanti akan ada masalah baru yang muncul, wkwkwk.**

**Oke, wanna give me any feedback, minna? :3**

**Yang baca mesti review lho :p wkwkwk**

**Salam Ayam berjidat lebar,**

**.**

**HanRiver**

**Sulawesi Selatan, 11-12-13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Gakuen no Akuma**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**SasuSaku's Alternate Universe Fiction.**

**.**

**Presented by HanRiver**

**.**

**Bad Diction, Out of Chara, Typo(s) and etc. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :3**

**.**

**Enjoy guys~**

**Chapter 2 : Ulangan**

BRAAAK!

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Penghuni kelas tersebut menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kaget saat ketuanya itu mendobrak pintu dan berteriak dengan kencang. Bahkan Sasuke yang menggunakan _earphone_ dapat mendengar suara keras Sakura. Dengan langkah berat dan wajah marah yang siap meledak, Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"-hn?" Sasuke bergumam pelan, Sakura melotot, para penghuni kelas menyaksikan.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Sakura tegas.

"Kau berisik sekali. Memangnya ada apa?" sahut Sasuke malas. Melihat ekspresi tersebut, membuat amarah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ssst … lihat mereka."

"Ah, dia Haruno Sakura 'kan? Ada apa dia menemui suaminya?"

"Hei, kau salah. Dia itu sekarang Uchiha Sakura, bukan Ha-"

"DIAM KALIAN!"

"Hiiii!"

Para penghuni kelas Sasuke langsung menatap ngeri Sakura yang menegur dengan wajah garang dan menjauh dengan jarak sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu. "Dan kau!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan batang hidungnya. "Cepat ikut aku!" Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura. Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan papan 'Dewan Murid' di depannya. Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, di sana telah ada Sai, Naruto dan Gaara di dalamnya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura." Ino berkata lega saat melihat sosok Sakura yang muncul dari balik pintu, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berdiri bak pegawal di belakangnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai." Sakura menduduki kursinya. Dengan wajah serius, dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan mengangkatnya-memperlihatkan isi kertas itu kepada keempat pemuda di depannya. "Kalian lihat daftar absensi kalian?"

Sai, Gaara, Naruto, serta Sasuke melihat daftar absen tersebut dengan pandangan santai, membuat Sakura semakin marah. "Uzumaki Naruto, hanya hadir dua puluh hari dalam tiga bulan, Gaara hanya hadir lima belas hari dalam tiga bulan, Sai hanya hadir sepuluh hari dalam tiga bulan, dan Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. "…hanya hadir tiga kali dalam sebulan! Pantas saja aku tak mengenal nama-nama kalian! Bodoh!" Sakura menggebrak mejanya dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya.

"Kalian tahu bahwa besok akan diadakan ulangan Matematika bagi setiap kelas?! Apa yang mau kalian jawab jika kalian jarang masuk sekolah?!" bentak Sakura kesal. "Kalian hanya akan mempermalukan citra sekolah kita jika nilai kalian jelek! Aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang seperti kalian menghancurkan nama baik sekolah kita!"

"Err- ano…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah bingung. "…apa yang kau katakan daritadi? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap pemuda itu dengan pandangan _innocent_.

"K-kau…" Sakura menggeram. "SHANNARO!"

BUUUK!

PRAAK!

Sai dan Gaara tercenggang kaget saat melihat Naruto melayang ke belakang dan menabrak dinding sehingga membuat dinding tersebut sedikit pecah. Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa nan mengerikan dari ketua di depan mereka ini.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Ketua." Sasuke berucap dengan wajah datar, seolah kejadian tadi adalah hal biasa baginya.

"Intinya, aku akan menjadi guru privat bagi kalian! Kalian tak boleh menolak!"

"Tapi kami ada urusan pulang sekolah nanti," sela Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian untuk menyelesaikan urusan kalian. Setelah itu, aku akan mengajar kalian." Sakura menatap tajam pada keempat remaja tersebut. "Mengerti?" Sai, Gaara, dan Naruto –yang akhirnya dapat berdiri- mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari ruangan. Sepeninggal mereka, Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap ke luar jendela, bebannya menjadi agak sulit saat mengenal keempat remaja aneh tersebut.

"Apa tidak ada hal menarik di ruangan ini?"

"HUAA!" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara di belakangnya. "K-kau … aku pikir kau sudah keluar bersama teman-temanmu." Sakura mengusap dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot.

"Jahat sekali. Kau tak menyadari keberadaanku, Ketua." Sasuke mendekati Sakura, Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan mundur ke belakang. Ingatannya tentang ciuman sore itu terngiang diingatannya, membuat wajahnya merona merah, apalagi mengingat mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Berdua. Ah, Sakura merutuk Ino yang langsung menghilang tiba-tiba, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan makhuk aneh yang mengerikan ini.

"Dibandingkan guru privat, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi milik pribadiku saja, heh?" _Shit_. Sekarang Sakura terhimpit ke tembok. Raut wajah menyebalkan Sasuke `mendominasi tatapannya saat ini.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura curiga. Ia tahu bahwa makhluk di depannya sangat berbahaya.

"Menurutmu?" Semakin dekat. Sakura menutup erat matanya, berdoa semoga Sasuke tak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya.

Sreek!

"Sakura, ini laporan kami mengenai prosedur-"

Para anggota dewan murid seketika cengo ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sang ketua. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Berdua. Dengan posisi mencurigakan. "M-maaf menganggu! Silahkan lanjutkan!" Para anggota dewan murid tersebut dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu ruang dewan murid tersebut, membuat Sakura panik seketika.

"K-kalian salah paham! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian duga! Dan kau! Minggir dari hadapanku, Pervert! Aarrggh!"

.

.

.

"Memangnya kalian punya urusan apa? Kenapa kalian pergi ke tepi danau begini?" Sakura menampilkan wajah jutek.

"Ini urusan yang penting, Sakura-_sama_, jadi mohon bersabarlah. Kita akan menyelesaikannya dalam satu menit," jelas Sai dengan senyum memuakkan –menurut Sakura- yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hei kalian!" Kelima remaja tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap asal suara. Melihat asal suara tersebut, membuat Sakura menganga lebar.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Sakura heboh. Pasalnya, suara tersebut berasal dari seorang preman dengan segerombolan preman lain di belakangnya. Semuanya membawa senjata, bertubuh besar, berwajah sangar, memakai _tattoo_, memakai _pierching_, dan sebagainya yang membuat wajah-wajah mereka menjadi jelek sekaligus menyeramkan! "Ini kah urusan kalian?! Urusan penting macam apa ini?! Kalian semua gila!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Ini akan seru, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menampilkan cengirannya.

"Seperti yang Sai bilang, kami akan menyelesaikannya dalam satu menit," tutur Gaara dengan seringainya.

"Berhenti! Kalian hanya akan merusak-"

"Diamlah, Ketua." Sakura tertegun saat _emerald_-nya memandang Sasuke. Ekspresi pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi dingin, dengan mata yang menyorotkan ketajaman dan seringai menyeramkan. Sakura merasakan hal seperti kemarin, saat Sasuke menangkis serangan darinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa takut saat melihat Sasuke yang berekspresi seperti ini. Sasuke … telah berubah.

"Serang!" Dengan teriakan tadi, segerombolan preman tersebut beserta Sai, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke saling menyerang satu sama lain. Mereka meninju, menendang, menerjang, memukul, membuat Sakura terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berkutik sedikit pun. Ia baru melihat pemandangan seperti ini, perkelahian yang menumpahkan darah!

"He-" Sakura tercekat, ia tak tega melihat perkelahian seperti ini, apalagi saat melibatkan keempat murid sekolahnya. "HENTIKAAAAN!" Teriakan memekikkan Sakura membuat semuanya menghentikan pergerakannya, mereka semua memandang Sakura dengan aneh. "Aku bilang hentikan! Kalian mau membunuh satu sama lain, hah?!"

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam, Ketua," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi, aku tak tega melihat kalian seperti ini! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian dapatkan setelah berkelahi, hah?! Bahkan preman itu membawa belati! Bagaimana jika kalian tertusuk?!" Sasuke mendengus tawa.

"Sakura, padahal kau sendiri mempunyai kekuatan yang kuat." Perlahan, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Bugh!

Duak!

Dugh!

Bugh!

Sakura cengo di tempat saat melihat Sasuke memukul semua preman dan menumbangkannya satu-persatu, sendiri pula! Ia bahkan tak dapat melihat pergerakan Sasuke, pemuda itu sangat cepat! Tak ada satupun preman yang berkutik saat Sasuke beraksi. Dengan waktu kurang dari satu menit, semua preman bersenjata tadi tumbang di depannya.

"Huh, aksi solo lagi. Kau selalu seperti itu, Teme." Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Tapi, gara-gara Sasuke, kita menepati janji kita. Satu menit, benarkan Sakura-_sama_?" Sai menoleh pada Sakura yang masih cengo di tempatnya. "Sakura-"

"Kalian…" Perempatan siku-siku terpampang dengan indah di jidatnya. "KALIAN SEMUA GILAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Ini bukan diakarkan! Tapi dipangkatkan!" Sakura menatap frustasi jawaban Naruto dari soal yang diberikannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mangut-mangut dengan tampang tak berdosa. Sakura melirik pekerjaan Sai, dan alhasil menggeram marah saat melihat 'jawaban' Sai. "Aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal! Bukan menggambar, dasar bodoh!" Tatapannya kini beralih ke Gaara, tampak pemuda ber-_tatto_ 'ai' tersebut mengerjakan soal dengan raut wajah serius, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya, ada satu orang yang bersikap normal di _genk_ aneh ini. Namun saat Sakura melihat apa yang ditulis Gaara-

"Aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal! Bukan mendesain _tattoo_! Panda sialan!" Sakura menjerit frustasi. Sepertinya tindakannya untuk mengajar sekumpulan orang-orang aneh ini adalah tindakan yang salah. Namun ia tak akan menyerah! Ini demi nama baik sekolahnya! Sebagai ketua dewan murid, sebagai penanggung jawab, dan sebagai seorang siswi, ia harus membantu teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan soal yang sulit!

"Kau berisik sekali." Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke yang bersantai di sampingnya.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau tak mengerjakan soal yang kuberikan?! Kau ketua mereka, bukan?! Kau seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik!" omel Sakura kesal, sedangkan yang diomeli hanya menatap datar ketua tersebut.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, kau ajar saja anak buahku itu." Sakura mendecih, mendecak, mendengus, dan berbagai hal lain untuk meluapkan emosinya. Dan saat ini Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa, perkumpulan di depannya ini hanyalah perkumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tak punya masa depan serta tujuan dan menjadikan perkelahian menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Ck, terserah kau. Sekarang kalian kerjakan halaman tiga puluh!" perintah Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil beberapa dokumen di tasnya dan tampak menulis sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Sasuke sedikit mengintip sesuatu yang ditulis Sakura.

"Ah, aku menyusun laporan ini untuk festival sekolah. Aku juga harus membuat surat izin kepada kepala sekolah.

"Sebanyak itu?" Sasuke melirik tumpukan kertas di depan Sakura, Sakura tertawa pelan, kemudian menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kertas yang ini untuk undangan yang akan diberikan kepada para guru dan orang tua murid untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara nanti. Aku hanya perlu menandatanganinya, tapi ternyata undangan ini sangat banyak, aku belum tidur selama tiga hari demi menyelesaikannya, haha." Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku akan membeli minuman," ucapnya kemudian menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu." Sakura menerima sebotol minuman dari Sasuke, dengan cepat, ia meneguk minuman itu, seharian mengomel karena perkumpulan aneh tersebut membuat tenggorokannya kering. Setelah beberapa saat, ia merenggangkan otot-otonya. "Hoaam … aku mengantuk sekali," gumam Sakura yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Mana mungkin aku tidur di saat seperti ini. Kalian masih belum belajar dengan…" Sakura merasa matanya sungguh berat, kepalanya serasa berputar-putar dan berat. "…sungguh-sungguh."

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang akhirnya terlelap dengan posisi kepala yang bertumpu pada meja. Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara menatap sang ketua dengan pandangan heran. "Hoi, Teme … apa yang kau campurkan pada minumannya?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan curiga.

"Obat tidur." Sasuke berucap dengan santai, namun sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membelalakkan matanya.

"H-hei, bukankah itu-"

"Dia butuh istirahat." Sasuke terus menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai. "Jarang sekali ada manusia bodoh sepertinya yang mengorbakan diri sendiri demi orang lain." Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Sasuke menatap tajam ketiga temannya. "Sekarang, aku yang akan mengajar kalian."

~~~0~~~

"Hah?!" Sakura seketika tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam dinding ruang dewan murid yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau tidur selama empat jam. Aku lelah menunggumu bangun, Ketua." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menyandarkan dirinya di dinding seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"M-maaf kan aku, aku ketiduran. Lalu bagaimana Sai, Naruto dan Gaara?" Sakura terlihat bingung saat menyadari bahwa yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut hanyalah Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Mereka sudah pulang. Mereka sudah paham soal yang kau ajarkan." Mendengar ucapan tersebut, membuat Sakura bernafas lega.

"Syurkurlah kalau mereka benar-benar paham." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Sakura yang tak sadar akan hal itu segera mengambil tasnya. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura. Sasuke juga ikut mengambil tasnya –yang sebenarnya tak ada isinya- dan mengikuti langkah Sakura untuk keluar ruangan.

"Hei." Sakura menoleh ke balakang dengan alis terangkat, terlebih saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi serius."Berhenti mengorbankan dirimu demi orang lain." Langkah Sakura terhenti, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"-hah? Aku tidak mengorbankan diriku, ini tugasku sebagai ketua dewan murid!" Sakura berucap semangat.

"Lalu apa untungnya jadi ketua?" Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis di depannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku senang berada di posisiku saat ini. Sekarang kukembalikan pertanyaanmu." Sakura menatap Sasuke. "-apa untungnya berkelahi?" Sasuke sedikit tercenggang, namun kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Berkelahi itu menyenangkan." Sakura seketika cengo mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Apa orangtua mu tidak memarahimu?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti, membuat Sakura menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya. Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mempercepat langkah kita, ini sudah malam." Sakura semakin bingung saat Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"T-tapi…"

"Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan," ucap Sasuke. Mendengarnya, membuat Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan sakit!"

.

.

.

"…uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ino dan Hinata memandang Sakura khawatir. Pasalnya, ketuanya itu memasuki ruang dewan murid dengan kondisi yang menyerupai mayat, membuat para anggota dewan murid kaget melihatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Ia merutuk dirinya dalam hati, padahal baru tadi malam ia berkata dengan PD-nya bahwa ia tak akan sakit. Tapi saat pulang ke rumah, kepalanya menjadi pening dan matanya serasa panas. Ino memegang kening Sakura.

"Kau panas. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS." Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa konsentrasi menjawab soal nanti kalau kau kurang sehat, jangan keras kepala Sakura." Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin bisa menjawab soal nanti, tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Ino dan Hinata hanya mangut-mangut saat Sakura masih saja bertahan dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu. Jika Sakura sudah berkata demikian, apapun yang mereka berdua lakukan tetap saja sia-sia. Sakura akan terus berada pada asumsi, prinsip, dan argumennya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ucap Ino pasrah. Kemudian ia dan Hinata meninggalkan ruangan dewan murid. Bukan hanya Ino dan Hinata, para anggota dewan murid pun satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Sakura seorang diri di ruangan tersebut.

"Kepalaku pening…" gumam Sakura seraya memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Hn. Kau benar-benar ketua yang keras kepala." Sakura semakin memijit kepalanya.

"…astaga, bahkan aku mulai berhalusinasi. Aku seperti mendengar suara menyebalkan Sasuke dari belakang."

"Hah?"

"T-tunggu, itu halusinasi 'kan? Mana mungkin Sasuke berada di belakang. Ruangan ini jelas-jelas kosong tadi, dan ini lantai tiga, mana mungkin orang bisa berada di luar jendela, hahaha…"

"Kau jahat sekali, Ketua."

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia segera membalikkan dirinya dan sukses menganga saat melihat sosok Sasuke di luar jendela yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" Gadis itu benar-benar tak menyangka ada manusia yang bisa memanjat pohon tinggi di dekat ruang dewan murid tersebut.

"Aku hanya mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur," jawab Sasuke santai. Dalam hitungan detik, ia melompat masuk ke dalam ruang dewan murid melalui jendela yang memang tak tertutup itu. "…dan sedikit menguping pembicaraanmu dengan teman-temanmu itu."

"K-kau mendengarnya?"

"Kau tahu? Ada seorang gadis aneh yang berkata padaku bahwa ia tak akan sakit." Wajah Sakura memerah. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"A-aku tak sakit!" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"…hn?" Dengan cepat, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada jidat Sakura. Sadar akan hal itu, membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Keningmu panas." Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"M-menyingkir!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

Ting … Ting…

Sakura bernafas lega, bel masuk tadi benar-benar penyelamat baginya. "Kau, kembalilah ke kelasmu! Ulangan akan dimulai!" perintah Sakura.

"Ulangan? Aku punya hal yang lebih penting daripada ulangan." Sasuke mendekati jendela besar di depannya. "_Jaa ne."_ Sakura kembali tak berkutik saat sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Butuh sekian lama saat Sakura sadar akan hal yang terjadi tadi, gadis itu secepat kilat berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Di sana ia melihat sosok Sasuke dari bawah yang menyeringai padanya, membuatnya cengo.

"K-kau benar-benar gila!" teriak Sakura. "Dan hei! Kembali! Ulangan akan dimulai!" Namun sepertinya Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan ketua-nya tersebut dan malah berlari kencang. "Hey Sasu-"

Ting … Ting…

Bel peringatan kedua membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya, dengan terpaksa, ia kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Dari mana saja kau?!" Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang sedang mengamuk di depannya.

"Aku bulang aku mengurus hal penting," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Tapi kau meninggalkan ulangan! Memangnya hal penting apa itu?!" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik pada Sakura, yang membuat Sakura menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Itu obat untukmu. Aku berkeliling kota untuk mencari obat dengan kualitas terbaik." Sakura membuka plastik tersebut dan menemukan beberapa tablet obat di dalamnya. Seketika, wajah gadis bermanik virdian tersebut memerah. Jadi … Sasuke meninggalkan ulangan untuk mencari obat untuknya? Demi Sakura? Sekelebat rasa bersalah menghantui pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"A-aku … etto…" Sakura kini tak tahu harus bagaimana di hadapan pemuda di depannya.

"Hn?"

"_A-arigatou_…" lirih Sakura pelan dengan wajah memerah, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun lama-lama menyeringai.

"Aku tak butuh ucapan terimakasih." Sasuke mendekati Sakura. "Aku butuh sesuatu seperti ciuman darimu." Dan saat itu juga, adegan romantis tadi hancur berkeping-keping, berganti dengan perempatan siku-siku yang muncul di dahi Sakura.

PLAK!

"PERVEEEERRRTT!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Halo minna :D**

**Wakakakak, kayaknya chap ini lebih garing dibanding chap sebelumnya == **

**Gomen se-gomen-gomennya jika mengecewakan #sembunyidibelakangtetsu**

**Dan juga, makasih ya buat yang udah review :D Maaf gak bisa bales review #plak**

**Pokoknya aku berterimakasih dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam banget yang lebih dalam dari sumur dekat rumahku #sumpah Aku seneng baca review kalian, apalagi yang bilang Sasuke nyeremin. Wkwkwk, aku emang sengaja bikin dia jadi berandalan gini :p**

**Dan … kayaknya tadi aku baca ada yang nanya apa aku dari Sulsel. Haha, iya aku dari Sulsel :3 Halo warga ffn yang dari Sulseeelll! #hebohsendiri**

**Okey, akhir kata.**

**Wanna give me any feedback? :3**

**Sign,**

**HanRiver**

**Sulawesi Selatan, 22-12-2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha Gakuen no Akuma**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**SasuSaku's Alternate Universe Fiction.**

**.**

**Presented by HanRiver**

**.**

**Bad Diction, Out of Chara, Typo(s) and etc. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :3**

**.**

**DLDR **

**.**

**Chapter 3 : The devil is sick**

.

.

.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN!"

Ketiga pemuda dengan masing-masing ekspresi khas-nya berlari dengan wajah penuh kesenangan. Sedangkan wanita yang berlari menyusul-tidak, lebih tepatnya wanita yang mengejar mereka menampilkan raut wajah mengamuk yang meledak-ledak.

"Kejar kami, Ketua~" Pemuda berambut pirang yang menampilkan cengiran lebarnya itu menoleh ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat sang ketua yang sedang mengejar mereka di belakang semakin mengamuk.

"JIKA AKU MENANGKAP KALIAN, KALIAN AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN!" ancam wanita itu seraya tetap berlari dengan wajahnya .

"Takuuuuutt~" Sakura semakin menggeram marah kala mendengar ejekan Naruto. Wanita itu berapa kali mengutuk ketiga pemuda pengacau di depannya itu.

"Sakura?" Langkah Sakura terhenti saat panca inderanya mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilnya.

"Shizune _-sensei _," gumam Sakura dan berusaha tersenyum –walau sebenarnya ia masih dikelilingi perasaan kesal- pada guru petugas UKS tersebut.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Shizune tersenyum ramah, Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya. "Ada apa, Sensei?" tanyanya.

"Ano, bisa kau mengambil buku agenda ku di UKS? Tolong yah…" Sakura mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju UKS. Tiga pemuda pengacau tadi bisa diurus nanti. Sakura janji akan benar-benar memusnahkan ketiganya saat mereka berpapasan lagi.

Sreeek!

Sakura membuka pintu UKS dan berjalan menuju meja Shizune. Matanya mulai menelusuri setiap buku yang berjejer di meja tersebut. "Agenda yang mana yah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk jidatnya saat sadar bahwa ia lupa bertanya warna sampul agenda gurunya itu.

Sreek!

Sakura menoleh pada pintu, mata _zamburd_-nya kini melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berdiri di pintu, tangan pemuda itu memegang daun pintu gesek UKS untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Sasuke?" panggil Sakura. Sasuke memandang gadis di depannya sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang UKS dan tidur diatasnya. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke, namun alis wanita itu terangkat pelan saat melihat keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau punya mata untuk melihat apa yang kulakukan." Pemuda di depannya tetap saja menyebalkan. Sakura baru saja hendak marah, namun lama-lama wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di kening Sasuke.

"P-panas sekali," gumamnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Sreek!

"Ah, Sakura?" Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Shizune di pintu. "Aku lupa memberitahumu warna sampul agendanya, jadi aku menyusulmu di sini. Eh? Sasuke? Kau sedang sakit?" Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat Shizune. "Sakura, aku serahkan Sasuke untukmu yah? Aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Tolong yah~" Setelah berkata demikian, Shizune langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sakura tanpa mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Ah, Shizune-_sensei_!" Telat. Sakura memijit sedikit keningnya, setelah marah meledak-ledak, akhirnya ia terjebak di situasi yang tidak diinginkannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda tampan yang sedang terbaring lemah di dekatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Sasuke. "Sasuke…" panggil Sakura pelan, berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"…hn?" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke lagi. Panas. Bahkan sepertinya panasnya bertambah dibanding saat pertama kali Sakura menyentuh pemuda itu. Sebagai ketua dewan murid, sepertinya merawat murid yang sakit juga merupakan sebuah kewajiban baginya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, aku mau mengompresmu," ucapnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, Sakura pun mengompres pemuda itu tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kenapa suasana menjadi sangat kaku?

"Kepalamu sakit?"

"…" Sakura menghela nafas saat Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Ia bingung harus bersikap apa saat ini. Ia sudah mengompres Sasuke, lalu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

"Emm … sebaiknya kau beristirahat di sini saja, aku mau ke ruangan dewan murid dulu." Sakura berdiri dengan cepat dan membalikkan badannya.

Greep!

"-eh?" Gerakan gadis itu terhenti saat Sasuke memegang tangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Temani aku di sini…" Sasuke berucap pelan. Mau tidak mau, Sakura akhirnya duduk kembali di tempatnya. Kasihan juga Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan ketua berandalan di sekolahnya akan menjadi selemah ini. Yah, namanya juga manusia.

Hanya suara jam berdetak dan nafas Sasuke yang berderu lah yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Deru nafas Sasuke mulai teratur, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu telah tertidur. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlelap damai, ah, ternyata, Sasuke keren juga.

"E-eh? A-apa yang kupikirkan?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan wajah memerah saat sadar apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. "Tapi … dia memang tampan," gumamnya. "Ah, tidak-tidak!" Kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tapi…"

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat, wajahnya memerah kala memandang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tertidur sungguh terlihat sangat polos, tak seperti ketika sadar, ia akan tampak menyebalkan dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat pandangan Sakura menjadi menyebalkan.

"Nggh…" Sakura tersentak kaget saat Sasuke bergumam pelan. Mimpi, heh? Sakura lebih tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Sa-Sasu-"

"Jangan…" Eh? Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Sasuke mengigau, kah? Perasaan hangat menjalari tubuh Sakura saat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya seolah takut kehilangan gadis itu. "…kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Bodoh…" lirih Sakura pelan dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia tak tahu mimpi apa yang sedang Sasuke alami saat ini. Ia hanya dapat membalas genggaman Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebungkus roti pada Sasuke yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. "Makanlah, dan minum obat ini." Sakura mengeluarkan obat dari dalam tasnya. Sebenarnya, obat itu adalah obat yang Sasuke serahkan padanya kemarin. Sakura merasa ia sudah baikan sehingga tak harus meminum obat itu lagi.

"Aku tak berselera," tolak Sasuke pelan.

"Kau harus makan, Sasuke!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kau akan terus sakit jika tak minum obat!"

"Sakitku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Sakura memandang Sasuke cengo. Sakit ataupun sehat, ternyata pemuda di depannya itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kepalaku sangat pusing, aku ingin pulang." Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dengan pelan.

"Heeeh? Pulang? Kau akan pulang sendiri?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan mengantarmu!" Pemuda _raven_ di depan Sakura sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Ini tugasku!" Sakura menampilkan cengirannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan terserah-kau-sajalah seraya berdiri.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya, bahkan untuk berdiri kepalanya sudah sangat pusing. Mengerti akan keadaan, Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke dan melingkarkannya di lehernya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. "A-akan kubantu kau berjalan," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua keluar dari UKS dan tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan heran dari seluruh warga sekolah. Sakura yakin hal ini akan menjadi sebuah _gossip_ hangat di sekolahnya. Namun ia tak peduli, ia diberi amanah oleh Shizune untuk merawat Sasuke, maka ia harus benar-benar serius merawatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tasmu?" tanya Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya di samping. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"Aku akan menyuruh Naruto mengantarkannya," jawab Sasuke pelan. Mereka berhasil keluar dari area sekolah tanpa hambatan. Sekarang mereka berada di pusat kota, dimana orang-orang semakin ramai dan semakin banyak pula lah yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke melewati jalan yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya. Mereka mulai menjauh dari pusat kota, sekarang mulai agak sepi. Membuat Sakura bernafas lega. Namun-

"Hey kau!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan membelalak saat melihat segerombolan preman di belakangnya. Itu preman yang dipukul Sasuke kemarin! "Kami akan membalaskan dendam kami padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura memekik panik, gawat! Dengan kondisi seperti ini, tentu saja Sasuke tak akan bisa bertarung. Sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Sa-Sasuke, aku akan berlari, kumohon bertahanlah." Sasuke tak menjawab, membuat Sakura tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari dengan Sasuke yang dirangkulnya.

"Hey! Tunggu kalian!" Sakura dapat mendengar teriakan preman tersebut dari jauh. Sakura terus berlari, ia berbelok melewati sebuah gang. Dan … Jreng! Jreng! Gang tersebut adalah gang buntu para pemirsa!

"Gawat!" Sakura berteriak panik.

"Hahahaha! Kalian tak akan bisa berlari lagi!" Sakura menghitung jumlah preman di depannya. Tujuh orang! Seharusnya ia bisa mengalahkan tujuh orang itu. Yah, seharusnya.

"Sasuke, tunggulah di sini." Sakura meletakkan Sasuke di pinggiran tembok gang. Posisi Sasuke sekarang adalah terduduk di tanah dengan punggung yang bersandar pada tembok gang. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hey kau! Kami tak ingin melawanmu!" ucap salah satu preman tersebut pada Sakura.

"Sasuke sedang sakit! Kalau ingin melawan, lawanlah aku!" Preman tersebut tertawa, membuat Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Baiklah, setelah itu kami akan menghabisi Sasuke!" Sakura merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat punggung Sakura tertegun. Terasa … familiar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh murid sekolahku!" Sakura menatap tajam preman itu. Sang preman maju bersamaan dan menyerang Sakura. Sakura menghindari segala pukulan preman itu dengan cepat.

Bugh! Duak!

Sakura melancarkan tinjuan dan tendangan mautnya, membuat preman-preman tersebut satu-persatu tumbang di tanah.

"M-monsteeer!" Dengan penuh wajah ketakutan, segerombolan preman tadi berlari menjauhi Sakura. Sepeninggal sang preman, membuat Sakura bernafas lega. Akhirnya…

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura heran saat melihat wajah tertegun Sasuke. "Hei? Kau kenapa?" Sakura berjongkok pelan tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura terjatuh di pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Sakura berusaha melepas tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menahannya. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuh Sakura saat ini, bukan hanya karena suhu tubuh Sasuke yang panas, namun … ada perasaan aneh lainnya yang membuat hatinya menghangat saat ini. "Lepaskan…"

"Kumohon biarlah seperti ini sebentar," ujar Sasuke. Sakura lama-kelamaan melemahkan penolakannya dan memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa hangat yang sekali lagi menjalari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou, Kaichou!"_ Sakura membalas sapaan para murid dengan senyuman.

"Halo~ Ketua~" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap tajam Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai yang berada di belakangnya.

"Urusanku dan kalian belum selesai!" ucap Sakura garang. Tanpa aba-aba, ketiga pemuda tersebut telah berlari menjauhi Sakura. Tak mau kalah, Sakura mengejar mereka dari belakang. Kali ini, Sakura akan benar-benar memusnahkan murid-murid aneh itu!

Bruuk!

Tubuh Sakura seketika linglung saat mengalami tabrakan telak pada seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"_Ittai~_ Eh? Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya, kemarin ketua berandalan tersebut mengalami sakit yang cukup parah dan membuatnya agak ehem-khawatir-ehem.

"Hn. Sepertinya pelukanmu kemarin sore langsung membuatku sembuh, Ketua." Wajah Sakura memanas ketika mendengar perkataan-atau lebih tepatnya godaan dari pemuda di depannya. Meski pemuda di depannya berkata dengan wajah datar, namun tetap saja membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ah! Hei! Kelompok anehmu itu akan menerima hukuman dariku!" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda bertanya. "Kau tahu?! Mereka mencoret-coret dinding ruang dewan murid!" Amarah Sakura memuncak kala mengingat perbuatan Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke bertampang biasa-biasa saja, seolah hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia pertanggungjawabkan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya.

"Kau sebagai ketua dari mereka juga akan menerima hukuman dariku! Dan kuperintahkan kau untuk memanggil para anggota kelompok anehmu itu ke ruang dewan murid sekarang!" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan sehabis berteriak.

"Hn. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku coretan mereka?" Sakura memandang Sasuke heran.

"Memangnya kena-"

"Apakah kau sudah melihat coretan mereka dengan seksama?" Hah? Sakura kini bingung dengan perkataan makhluk di depannya.

"B-belum. Memangnya kenapa?" ulang Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan melewati gadis itu. "Hei! Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke tak menggubris panggilan Sakura seraya tetap berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. Entah karena dorongan apa, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. Kini mereka sampai ke ruang dewan murid. Tanpa keraguan, Sasuke mendorong pintu dewan murid tersebut. Sepi, entah ke mana semua anggota dewan murid sehingga tak tersisa di ruangan ini. Sasuke mendekati coretan anak buahnya.

"Coba kau baca tulisan itu."

"Hah?" Sakura cengo di tempatnya. Dengan mata menyipit, ia membaca huruf kanji tersebut. Sekilas, memang coretan itu hanya terlihat seperti coretan belaka. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, coretan tersebut menyerupai sebuah tulisan kanji.

"_A … ri … gatou. Arigatou_?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya menampilkan wajah heran.

"Hn. Mereka berterimakasih padamu karena menolong mereka dalam ujian kemarin. Nilai mereka melewati standar dan tidak perlu melakukan remedial." Sasuke menjeda perkataannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "mereka memang selalu bertingkah tak biasa. Maka mereka juga berterimakasih padamu dengan cara tak biasa."

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka coretan ini merupakan sebuah ucapan terimakasih padanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan yag cukup besar pada Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara. Padahal maksud mereka baik, namun Sakura tak mengerti maksud mereka.

"Kau … apakah ini sebagian dari rencanamu?" tanya Sakura curiga pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu mereka akan melakukan ini." Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah Sakura. "Ada hal yang dapat aku mengerti dari mereka, walau mereka tak menyampaikannya padaku secara langsung." Sakura tertegun. Jadi ini, pertemanan antara Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara? Saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling percaya bahwa temannya tidak akan melakukan hal buruk?

"Aku juga akan melakukan sebuah ucapan terimakasih padamu." Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan memegang pipi Sakura. Wajah Sakura memanas, namun entahlah mengapa ia tak punya tenaga untuk mengelak. "Terimakasih, karena telah melindungiku kemarin, Ketua." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan menahan kepala Sakura menggunakan tangan tadi. Perasaan hangat kembali menjalari tubuh Sakura saat bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia mulai merasakan sensasi pada ciuman mereka. Perasaan ini…

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sejenak, namun hanya sejenak sampai ia menampilkan wajah datarnya lagi. "Ah, ada hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang. _Jaa ne, _Ketua." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang membeku di ruang dewan murid.

"A-apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" Sakura mengusap bibirnya. "Kenapa aku tak mengelak?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Aneh. Ia sungguh aneh. Apakah ia sakit lagi?

"Ah, Sakura! Ternyata kau ada di sini. Kakashi-_sensei_ mencarimu!" Sakura tersentak dan menoleh pada Ino yang berada di pintu. "Eh? Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku dipanggil? Ah, ya. Aku akan ke sana." Sakura berkata masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hei, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino yang mulai curiga.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura berucap dengan senyuman, berusaha meyakinkan Ino yang tengah menyipitkan matanya.

"Haah, terserah kau saja. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ terlalu lama menunggu." Setelah berucap demikian, Ino melenggang pergi. Sakura juga ikut meninggalkan ruang dewan murid.

"Sakura, Kakashi-_sensei_ berkata padamu bahwa kau harus cepat. _Sensei_ mempunyai _meeting_ nanti." Shikamaru yang berpapasan dengan Sakura kembali menegur. Sakura mengangguk ringan, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Bruuk!"

"Ah, _gomen_." Sakura berojigi dan menatap wanita berambut pirang bercepol empat di depannya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang terburu-buru," ucap wanita itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura melewati gadis itu, tanpa disadarinya, gadis berambut pirang tersebut menyeringai.

"Haruno Sakura, heh?"

.

.

.

"Maaf!" Naruto, Sai, serta Gaara menatap sang ketua dewan murid dengan pandangan heran. Tadi ketua tersebut meraung-raung pada mereka, dan sekarang malah meminta maaf?

"Heeh? Kau kan tak punya kesalahan pada kami," ucap Naruto bingung.

"Aku … telah memarahi kalian, padahal kalian bermaksud baik padaku, maaf!" Sakura menunduk. Gaara yang bersandar di tembok dengan _earphone_ di telinganya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

"Sudahlah, Ketua. Sangat aneh melihatmu meminta maaf pada kami seperti ini," ucapnya dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Kami akui cara kami berterimakasih juga salah." Sai ikut berucap. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan menemui mereka di atap sekolah dan meminta maaf pada rekannya.

"Yosh! Karena kami tahu kami salah, maka kami akan membersihkan coretan kami!" ucap Naruto semangat seraya membawa ember cat.

"Lagipula kami menikmati bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu."

Tuing!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Sakura. Walau mereka mempunyai sisi baik, tapi jangan melupakan sisi menyebalkan dari mereka bertiga!

"_Bye~ bye~_ Ketua!" Naruto menampilkan cengirannya seraya berlari, diikuti oleh Sai dan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Kau tak ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur di atap sekolah tersebut.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah, namun juga tersenyum maklum. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai mempelajari pertemanan kelompok berandalan tersebut. Dan Sakura akan terus mempelajarinya, dan berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti ia dapat menghentikan sisi berandalan dari mereka berempat.

"Apakah kalian sudah lama berempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

"Bukan berempat. Berlima." Hah? Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan memasang raut wajah bertanya.

"Berlima? Kau, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, siapa lagi yang satunya?"

"Seorang wanita." Sakura mengernyit. Jadi mereka mempunyai satu anggota lagi?

"Siapa?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Ia perlahan bangun dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Bukan hakmu untuk mengetahuinya kan?" Sakura sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"M-memang bukan. T-tapi…"

Ting … ting…

Bunyi bel masuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tanpa pamit, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung seraya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Hai semua #tepar**

**Dan, humor di chap ini sama sekali 0%. Kenapa? Saya lagi gak mood bikin humor karena liat chap 662 kemarin. Serius, saya khawatir banget sama keadaan Sasuke Dx #pelukSasuke**

**Btw, saya mau jawab pertanyaan-bukan pertanyaan sih, tapi saya hanya mau memperjelas saja, pokoknya intinya kayak gini deh : Kok mirip Kaichou wa Maid-sama yah?**

**Yup! Saya memang terinspirasi dari sana tapi bukan hanya Kaichou wa Maid-sama, saya terinspirasinya dari beberapa animanga, seperti ; Hyouka, Beelzebub, Triple A, When love is Hiding, The Evolution of Love, dan sebagainya :D Jadi mungkin nanti saya akan mengambil beberapa adegan dari animanga tersebut :D **

**Dan juga, thanks banget buat yang udah review. I'm so happy :3 Tapi maaf saya gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, saya sangat sibuk nih :'D #jduak**

**Oh ya, tadi aku membaca ada yang tanya saya orang Sulsel wilayahya di mana. Saya berdomisili di Parepare **

**Thanks for :**

**Haru CherryRaven, **Lindsay**, Tafiscarlata, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, UchiHaru Mey, **Shi-chan**, **Erika merry liana**, Kumada Chiyu, Febri Feven, **Guest**, ichiro kenichi, Allysum fumiko,**rui chan**, **vannychan**, Racchan Cherry-desu, Sweet and Devil, hanazono yuri,Anka-chan, **ega**,stillewolfie,**Ifaharra SasuSaku**, Chitanda Chi-chan, Alifa Cherry Blossom, ,**Guest**, Eysha'CherryBlossom,**Orenji Fokkusu,kudo,**yolandauchiha9,Sa-chan Rivaille-ohoho,Fracoueur,Kiki RyuEun Teuk, zhaErza,ryugasaki,**NC**,iya baka-san,karina Karin,**Hini Ucb X**,YashiUchiHatake,Lhylia Kiryu,**haruchan**,**lily-chan**,Dhezthy UchihAruno,melodiSky 35, **Fujine Himeta.

**-yang telah memberi review di chap 2 kemarin, saya harap chap ini gak mengecewakan karena diketik dengan air mata yang membanjiri dan perasaan galau karena chap 662 :'( #plak**

**Sekali lagi makasih :D**

**Wanna give me any feedback? :3**

**Arigatou~**

**Sign,**

**HanRiver**


End file.
